A Deeper Look
by fiction in honor of kayla
Summary: When a new student arrives at Hogwarts, Malfoy and Harry both fall for her. She is a muggleborn, and when Lucius finds out Draco loves her, some of his deepest thoughts and memories are reveiled. Prepare to see another side of the Malfoy Family!
1. Chapter 1

A Deeper Look

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters!

Ok guys, this is my first fan fiction. I know it's probably not so good as some other ones out there so if you review it, I can only improve, yes? Please don't be harsh, if you don't like it, let me know, or, better yet, don't read it, but there's no need to be rude. Thanks a bunches!

Chapter One

Magdalena

It was the beginning of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, and he was as sad as he was relieved. As He sat in his cabin alone on the Hogwarts Express, Harry began reminiscing to himself about all of the crazy stunts he pulled in his previous six years. He asked himself, "could it really be my last year?" But he didn't dwell on these thoughts long, he was only in the cabin five minutes when Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his sister, Ginny, and one more girl, a new addition to their usual group.

New people were joining "the golden three" all the time, after all, Harry was famous; however, this girl was different from any that Harry had seen before. Her black glossy hair hung in curly ringlets around her face; they accentuated her olive skin and stunning emerald eyes. She was, by far, the most beautiful creature that Harry had ever seen. She caught Harry's gaze and blushed, making her even more gorgeous than before.

Harry decided to talk to her and maybe lighten up the mood a little. He asked her if she was new, where she was from, and, of course, her name. When she answered, his heart fluttered. He paid close attention from every word escaping her full lips, not only because this was a beautiful girl, but because she had a beautiful voice and a Spanish accent. When she answered him, "Yes, I'm transferring here from Spain, My name is Magdalena," Harry felt faint. But, once again, he did not have time to dwell long on such matters.

As the trolley came by, bearing candy and newspapers, Harry decided to purchase a copy of the latest "Daily Prophet". As he opened his newspaper, he read a headline that startled him, but did not surprise him. Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban and was in hiding in some unknown place. Harry knew this day would come; once again Voldemort was rallying his band of Death Eaters.

Magdalena was staring at Harry with great intensity now. Where, after he had broken the ice, she was chattering happily with Hermione and Ginny, now she stopped in mid paragraph looking extremely concerned.

"Harry, are you alright? You look terrible." Hermione was the first to say. Then Ron added, "Yeah mate, you look as though you've seen a ghost." Magdalena just stared. Harry didn't realize that his reaction had been so obvious, since he was the only one in the cabin to purchase a paper, he had hoped to keep this information to himself for the time being, and he didn't want to make things awkward. He realized that he had to tell them.

"Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban. The ministry doesn't know where he's gone to." Everyone in the cabin looked sick, even Magdalena. What surprised Harry most was that she looked just as beautiful upset as she did when she was happy.

Just then Draco Malfoy stuck his head in the cabin, accompanied by his usual gang, Crabbe and Goyle. "All ready for a new year Potter? It's going to be a blast…." He looked at Magdalena, "I can't feel it." Harry felt a rush of jealousy and his face felt suddenly hot. Malfoy sneered in victory.

"Why don't you find someone else to harass Malfoy, I hear your dad's broken out, why don't you go talk to him, you're not welcome here."

"Well obviously, Potter, or you would have invited me. Although, I did think you had the decency to introduce me to your new friend. Lack of manners must be due to muggle upbringing."

At this statement, Magdalena herself turned red, this time she wasn't blushing, she was angry. She yelled at Malfoy, "I don't know who you are, and I do not care. You sir are no gentleman and I'd like nothing more to do with you!"

Draco looked hurt and confused, after all, he hadn't said a word to this beautiful newcomer, and she already seemed to dislike him.

Ok, that's the end of the first chapter, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Malfoy's dilemma

Draco Malfoy was deeply bothered by the fact that someone so beautiful, so different, so obviously pure blood, would want to surround herself with mudbloods and blood traitors. It just didn't make since to him. He wanted so bad to take this girl into his circle of friends, to help her see what things were really like. The poor girl was obviously misled.

He kept thinking and thinking about it, until he decided that the only thing to do was to search this girl out and find out why she reacted to what he said the way that she did.

Draco went searching through the train, trying to spot the mysterious girl alone. He didn't want to confront her in front of Potter and his bunch. Finally, he found her standing alone outside the cabin, apparently she was about to get back inside. She looked amazing; now that she was standing he could fully check her out. She was very tall for a girl, and thin. She had broad shoulders and looked very strong, but yet, Draco felt an urge to take her in his arms and protect her. She looked over at him, and she frowned.

As Draco walked up to the girl, she stepped backwards.

"No, wait, please. I'm sorry if I said something to offend you. Did I offend you?"

The girl just looked at him for a moment; she was changing her mind about him. She started thinking about the way he looked and the way he was looking at her. His white blonde hair glistened above his silvery pale face. His hard features were softened by the almost loving gaze he held for her. He was tall, much taller than her, and this was a rarity. He made her feel small, weak, needy. She liked it.

"Yes, you did offend me. Why were you making rude remarks about muggleborns?"

"Because they're filth. Don't you agree?"

Draco could tell immediately he'd said the wrong thing. The girl was walking away. "No, please, don't go, I'm sorry. Are you friends with some muggleborns?"

His face looked sincerely apologetic, she felt like she had to forgive him. "Well, I guess you could say that, I am a muggleborn. I moved here because my family got transferred to London on business. Muggle business, that is. My father is the president of The Bank of London now."

As she was speaking, Draco felt like he was drowning. This couldn't be true, someone so perfect, so beautiful, couldn't possibly be muggleborn. He was raised to hate wizards and witches like her, but yet, he felt as though he loved this girl. He then asked her, "What is your name?"

And she answered him, "Magdalena."

The next moment, Harry stepped outside. Magdalena had been gone a while and they were all worried about her. The minute he saw Malfoy talking to her, having a civilized conversation with her, his face reddened once again. He didn't understand why he got so jealous over someone he'd only met an hour ago, but he wanted to punch Draco in the face.

"What are you doing talking to her? Haven't you upset her enough?" Harry said to Malfoy. To Harry's great surprise, Malfoy didn't say anything back. He had the most confused and sad look on his face. He only turned and headed back to his cabin.

"Why? Why is she a muggleborn?" Malfoy thought to himself. "I can't believe I even asked her name…. she's a muggleborn! Father would have my head if he knew….."

Ok, I know this one's a little shorter, and I know I've updated really soon, but I got all wrapped up in it and I just couldn't stop myself! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A New Obsession

Draco had been thinking about her for a week straight. The last thought he had before he went to bed, and the first thought he had in the morning was this "Magdalena."

It seemed as though he was infected by her. He was taking every chance he could get just to steal a glance at her, lucky for him she was placed in Slytherin. He saw her quite commonly, every day at least once. Every day, more beautiful. She never spoke to him, only looked at him and smiled. Draco wondered if he was going insane. If he was, he decided that he liked insanity.

Harry was heartbroken that she wasn't placed in his own house, Gryffindor. He felt that all Slytherins were evil in some way or fashion, and it bothered him that Magdalena could be in such a house. Now, of course, not all Slytherins are evil, but to Harry, it was close enough.

Both boys were obsessed. They had every class with Magdalena, which didn't help matters for either of them. They often caught each other staring at her and were infuriated every time.

One day, during potions class, she asked Malfoy how to cut up an herb properly. Harry was crazy with jealousy, and Malfoy could tell easily. He reveled in his happiness and took time to slowly show her how to cut it up, placing his hands over hers, helping her to find the correct way. When their hands touched, they both felt electricity, they both felt yearning. She no longer needed him to show her, but he held onto her hand anyway. She didn't stop him.

Malfoy would take any chance to get at Harry the way he did, but he wasn't as concerned with that as he was with the fact that he touched her hand. He held it. She let him. His mind was swimming with "what ifs" and wondering how long he could hide his new obsession from his father.

That night he began devising a plan to see her again. He knew she was no good at potions, and he had the best grade in the class. He decided he would ask her if she needed help, and after their connection in class, he knew she wouldn't say no.

Haha, this one was really really short. But I like it. Hope you do. Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Kiss

The next day, his plan was put into action. He was nervous, so nervous that he thought he was going to throw up. In the end he decided that it was worth it, he was going to do it. He came up to her after Defense Against the Dark Arts and said to her, "Magdalena, I was wondering if you needed some help in potions, I know the subject pretty well, and I'd love to tutor you."

She said yes and that night they sat down and began their homework in the house common room right after dinner. Draco couldn't help but notice how beautiful Magdalena looked in the fire light, and she thought the same about him.

She couldn't stop staring at the way the fire lit up his icy hair. She could tell from the start that she wouldn't gain any scholastic knowledge from this tutoring session, but she thought maybe she could get to know Draco Malfoy a little better.

The truth was she was falling for him, even if he did hate muggleborns. Even if he did have a family notorious for hunting and killing muggleborns. She hated her ancestry at that moment, scared that it could keep her from him. Her mind wondered this way through out the entire lesson.

"Ok Magdalena, you place the gilly weed like this and cut it long ways….." Draco said as he rambled on about potions, hoping she would want to take a break soon. Finally, she said to him,

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What?"

"To tell you the truth Draco, I don't know what you've been saying this whole time. My mind has been preoccupied."

Draco was getting nervous; he could tell this was the moment he'd been waiting for. He answered her, "Well then, what exactly are we doing here Maggy?"

She paused. She had to choose her words perfectly; she wanted to make sure everything went perfectly. She moved closer to him and said, "Well, I was hoping you could tell me. It doesn't seem as though we've gotten any studying done in the whole 3 hours we've been here. The closest I've come to paying attention to your words is watching your lips move and wishing they were closer to mine."

The time had come. Draco looked around and saw that they were the only two remaining in the room. He smiled at her and moved closer to her. Then he playfully said in return, "Why on earth would you be doing that? Don't you find potions exciting?"

They were getting closer and closer, dangerously close. Magdalena said to him in a voice almost like a whisper, "No Draco, I find you exciting…"

Now they were less than three inches apart….. Two inches….. One inch……

When their lips finally touched, there was an even more powerful connection than there was that day in potions. Their whole bodies seemed to tingle with the electricity of it. Then they heard a crash and a dopey laugh.

Malfoy's goofy friends, Crabbe and Goyle, had fallen down the steps of the boy's dormitory. They were looking for Draco.

"Damn you, why did you come looking for me? You knew I was with Maggy."

"Ooooo, Maggy is it? Sorry to interrupt such a beautiful moment." Crabbe said laughing.

Then Goyle said to him, "Well it wasn't us looking for you anyway. Your dear old dad popped up in the fire crate, wanted to talk to you."

Draco's stomach turned and twisted, his father didn't even know about Maggy yet, and he was already messing things up for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, now before I get into this chapter, I'd like you all to know that I looked up the definition to a "Mary-Sue" character. I really don't think this is the case, I'm going to go more into her story in a few chapters, and I have a plan for her. Moreover, haha, I'm a pale fat southern girl with red hair, I'm nothing like her, so it's not like just substituted myself into a Harry Potter story. And, Dumbledore is dead, if you've read the sixth book at all. If you haven't noticed I update really quickly, did you really think I wasn't going get into Draco actually being at Hogwarts later? Come on, guys, give the story a chance! Well, I do appreciate your concern, but, however, I'm not going to yank this story cause I'm just enjoying writing it way too much to do that. Ok, so here we go.

Chapter Five

Draco's Night

That night when Draco went to bed, he found it increasingly harder to get to sleep. At first he was a little bit tired, and then he kept thinking about it and made himself angry. He couldn't believe that his father would be checking up on him like that, and, furthermore, he couldn't understand how his dad got into Hogwarts to begin with. He was a criminal, the whole ministry was looking for him, yet he somehow got into Hogwarts? Draco didn't know about Harry's conversations with Sirius Black through the flew network, so he was totally lost as to how this could have happened.

He went on thinking about how his father was treating him like a baby and was getting even angrier by the second—and more worried. Lucius Malfoy could know every thing about Draco and Magdalena. Magdalena was a muggleborn.

At about three in the morning, Draco sat up in bed. Something was happening to his fire. This was, of course, Lucius coming to visit his son. As the fire sputtered and spat, Draco drew nearer to it.

First he saw the hand, then the arm. Next, the torso and neck… finally, Draco saw that his father, Lucius Malfoy, was standing in the dormitory with him.

All of the rage and worry Draco had been feeling that night manifested itself, he screamed at the figure, "What do you want? Can't you see that if I'm on thin ice here? The ministry had to beg McGonnal to let me back in here in the first place!"

Lucius looked at his son coolly and answered him in a chilling tone that sent unpleasant shivers up Draco's spine. "Well, hello son. I trust you've had a pleasant evening?"

At that moment, Draco knew that his father knew about Magdalena. "Why would you care about my evening? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been branded a deatheater. If it weren't for you, things would be a lot easier for me."

"Yes, well, son I was under the impression that you wanted to be a deatheater. You were so confident in your ability to kill Dumbledore, weren't you? Yes, I heard about that. Didn't think I'd find out that you chickened out, did you? Didn't think I'd find out that good old Snape did your task for you, did you son?"

At this remark, Draco's face reddened. He was furious with his father now. "Were you also informed father that I was under the imperious curse when I was given that task? When I said I would do it? Because that is the truth. And when your deatheater friends killed mother, were you the least bit regretful of your little social group? Because I sure as hell was! After all the suffering you've been put through, after all you've put us through, you still support Lord Voldemort?"

"Draco, you don't know what you're saying. A statement like that could get you and I both killed, and your little mudblood girlfriend. That's why you're upset with me isn't it? This girl you've become smitten with? I won't allow it."

"And what, exactly, are you going to do, father? Send your buddies after me? Conjure a dark mark? I'm cleared as far as the ministry goes. There was proof left in me of the imperious curse and now I'm as good a citizen as Dumbledore himself!"

Lucius glared at Draco with hatred, then, suddenly his gaze softened. He said once more, "I will not allow it." and then he was gone. Draco went back to his room, still infuriated, still angry enough to hit his father.

It was now five o'clock in the morning, Draco had three hours till quidditch practice in the morning. He laid down and started thinking of ways to get his relationship with Maggy moving along more quickly.

Ok, I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, don't read it anymore! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucius Malfoy

It wasn't very hard for Lucius Malfoy to escape from Azkaban. Since he and the dementors were now on the same side there was now no one guarding him. He was more upset about the recent news of his son than he was about any auror that may or may not be on his trail. He assumed that they would never find him in his new hideout, an old abandoned house in the forbidden forest, on campus at Hogwarts itself. No one knew about the old house, no one went looking for him there.

Lucius was not the kind of man to dwell on things that upset him. He was the kind of man to submerge it all underneath and show no sign of weakness to his enemies and loved ones alike; therefore, Lucius had no trouble in getting to sleep that night.

In the wizarding world, dreams aren't taken lightly as they are now. They either represent something that is about to happen or something that has happened before. Lucius' dreams that night were of the second kind.

He was a young boy, at Hogwarts looking out at the lake. He looked troubled and worried; he paced nervously as if he were waiting for someone. A young girl came walking up to him; it was Lilly (later known as) Potter. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Lucius blushed, and then the pulled her arms off of him.

"Lilly I need to talk to you about something," he said to her, as he tried to ward off her bombardment of kisses.

"Anything darling," she said in return, trying once again to kiss him.

Lucius' face tightened. "No Lilly, this is serious."

Lilly could tell something was wrong and at once was worried. She obviously cared deeply for Lucius Malfoy. She took his hand, but otherwise stopped showing her affection. "All right Lucius, what's the problem?"

"Well Lilly, as you know this year's almost over. I want you to spend the summer with me and meet my family, I'm sure they will love you as long as….."

"As long as you don't tell them I'm a muggleborn? Forget it. I'm not hiding something like that from your family, I love you too much Lucius!

"Lilly, I love you too," he said, kissing away her tears, "but I'm a pure bred. It would kill my mum to know that I've fallen for a muggleborn…" He took her in his arms and held her until she stopped crying. Lilly finally came to her senses.

"No Lucius. If you are ashamed of my family, then I don't want to meet yours. Just forget about it.

Lucius was outraged. He couldn't understand, he was willing to spend his whole life with her, but he couldn't do that if she refused to meet his family. "What? What are you saying, 'forget it'? Are you crazy? I love you, I'll always love you, and I don't want to be with any other witch than you! Muggleborn or not!"

Lilly was tearing up again, "Lucius, I'm sorry. I love you too but if you're ashamed of me then we can't be together. It's over now."

That was the end of Lucius' first dream. Afterwards, he awoke sweating and had tears running down his face. This was one of those things he had tried to suppress, one of the things that had come back to haunt him. He got up, and got something cold to drink, and he once again suppressed this guarded memory. Lucius lay back down to go to sleep.

Once again, Lucius let his guard down. Once again, suppressed memories came to the surface in the form of a dream.

He never thought that the fight by the lake was serious; he thought he'd go and see her that night and then they could make up properly. He hunted her down in the halls, she was laughing and smiling, she seemed to be over the fight—she looked beautiful.

Lucius walked up to her, "Lilly I'm sorry, you can tell my family if you want, you're worth….." He stopped mid-sentence. James Potter had just walked up behind Lilly and put his arms around her, he kissed her on the cheek. "Lilly, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Lucius, but when we broke up, I told James everything and we got to talking and things just kind of went from there."

"Things….?" Lucius stood in disbelief. He could not believe Lilly, the love of his life, the only girl, perhaps that he would ever truly love, had moved on this quickly? At first he was confused, then he was angry, then he became dangerously cool.

"Alright Lilly," he said in a snobbish tone, "I wish you and James the best of luck." He sneered at them both and walked away.

Lucius went up to his room and, when everyone was gone and out of the way, he screamed. He yelled and screamed as though he were being murdered. In a sense, his heart was being murdered. He decided, then, that his parents were right. These people, these "mudbloods", could not be trusted. They were worthless filth; he would never associate politely with them again.

Well well, the plot thickens! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Next Day

When Draco woke up the next morning, he had a throbbing headache. If there was one thing that he didn't want to do, it was fly around on a broom and look for a little golden snitch.

He walked out onto the quidditch pitch with his team, and there stood the Gryffindors ready to practice. Since Draco was the team captain for the Slytherins, it was up to him to say something to the other captain, Harry.

"Move it Potter, we have the pitch booked for today." Draco tried to sneer at Harry, but he was just too tired.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Up late snogging your new girlfriend?" Harry retorted jealously, he'd obviously heard about the little study session. Malfoy saw his chance to truly bother his enemy.

"Well, we'll just say I taught her a thing or two studying, not that it's any of your business Potter." Malfoy smiled as he saw Harry's face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Get off the pitch, Malfoy. We're going to practice now."

"I don't think you are, we have today reserved. Step off Potter or I'll…."

"You'll what? Get your deatheater father after me?" At this remark Ginny said to Harry, "No Harry, you're taking it too far this time."

"Bloody right you're taking it too far!" Malfoy said as he took a step closer to Harry. Harry too, stepped closer. Malfoy had a menacing look on his face; he was daring Harry to hit him.

Well, Draco, like I said. Step off." This was too much for him. Draco reared back an angry fist and hit Harry square in the jaw. Ginny screamed. Harry retaliated by punching Draco in the stomach. The fight lasted for a total of five minutes before Headmistress McGonnal ran outside to see what was wrong.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing?" she said as she pulled Harry off of the other boy.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, it won't happen again." Harry said triumphantly.

Later that evening, as Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, Magdalena walked inside; she looked very worried.

"I've heard about your fight with Harry, Draco." She said, looking very sad.

"It's nothing Maggy, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? I feel like it's my fault!" She was on the verge of tears now. Draco walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist.

"Maggy, it's not your fault." Then he kissed her, this time he wasn't interrupted. She threw her arms around his neck and they stood there like that, holding each other and kissing for a very long time.

After a while, they sat together on the couch by the fireplace. Maggy said to him, "Draco, why did you attack Harry, if it wasn't my fault?" Draco looked pained as he remembered the earlier events of that morning.

"He said something about my father being a deatheater. I couldn't tolerate it, I was tired."

Magdalena was quiet for several minutes. She finally asked him, "Draco, he is a deatheater, isn't he? I mean, he was arrested for doing things for you-know-who…"

Once again Draco looked as though he was in pain. He felt it, he felt his heart breaking and that he was losing his only chance with Maggy by telling her, but he knew that he couldn't hide it. "Yes, he is. It's just a touchy subject, that's all."

Magdalena didn't feel a need to bring it up again. They lay there together for an hour, and then it was supper time. They made their way to the banquet hall, holding hands all the way there.

After dinner was over, Magdalena went looking for Harry. She was very upset about the way he'd been treating Draco, she was going to ask him to put an end to it once and for all.

She found him on the stair-well, making his way back to his own common room.

"Harry, can I have a word?" She took him aside from his friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Sure, but where's your other half?" Harry said, looking upset for a moment, and then it passed.

"He doesn't know that I'm talking to you about this Harry, so please don't say a thing to him about it." Tears began to well up in her eyes once again, Harry had an overwhelming urge to hold her until they stopped, but he restrained himself.

"Well, alright, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I don't know how else to put it Harry, Lay off, ok?

"Lay off? Lay off. I don't think so Magdalena, Draco and I have never gotten along. I'm not going to let him insult me and not say a word back. I'm sorry, but no. I can't do it."

Now the tears were flowing freely down her beautiful cheek. Harry felt so bad for making her cry. "Why Harry?" she said, "Why can't you just give him some peace? One of you is going to get hurt because of this feud you're in, and I'm afraid it will be Draco."

Harry was becoming jealous once again, he lashed out at her, "Why do you care so much about him? Don't you know what he is? What his family is? Magdalena, I think the only person that will get hurt is you if you don't stay away from him."

She was sobbing now; Harry could tell she really did care for Malfoy. He thought to himself, 'How could anyone love Malfoy?' In the end, he promised to back off a little, not totally, but a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Magdalena's Story

Harry couldn't get Magdalena out of his mind. It seemed to him her charm had become even more potent than before. He was running that bittersweet night over and over again in his mind: Her soft skin, the smell of her hair, the way the tears on her cheek made her face glisten. She was even more gorgeous crying. It was beautifully heartbreaking and Harry knew he couldn't stand to see her that way again. He kept his promise to lay off Malfoy.

The fact that she had chosen Malfoy, the son of a deatheater, over himself, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, etcetera… He just couldn't believe it.

A week after his talk with her, Harry still had Magdalena on his mind. Everything about her drove him crazy. He tried to talk to Hermione and Ron about it.

"I just don't understand what she sees in that wanker!" Harry shouted in the Gryffindor common room to his two best friends.

"Harry, maybe it's the fact that Malfoy pays attention to her. He gives her the affection she needs. You, however, stand there like an oaf whenever she gets around you! No girl wants to be treated like that, especially one like Magdalena." Hermione retorted in her know-it-all fashion.

Harry was in no mood for Hermione's un-helpful answers to everything. He then turned to Ron, who was stuffing his mouth full of chocolate frog.

"Muh bue phof aerwt." Ron said with the candy in his mouth.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to say?" Harry said impatiently.

"Sorry mate, I said, maybe she's playing hard to get."

Harry was astonished. He couldn't understand how "muh bue phof aerwt" could be translated to "maybe she's playing hard to get". At this point, his impatience got the better of him and he walked away from his friends. Harry wanted to be alone now.

The halls were pretty much empty that night, it was after supper and nearly everyone had retired to their room. Harry walked over to the window and looked out at the forbidden forest. The longer he looked, the longer he thought that he could see a light coming from it. This thought vanished when he heard sniffling over in the corner.

Harry hadn't seen her at first because it was so dark, but there sat Magdalena trying to hold back tears once again. The sight of her made his heart drop.

Harry went to her. He knelt down onto the ground to get a better look at her, and then he felt bad for doing so. Once again he could see the tears on her cheek.

"Magdalena, what's wrong?" Harry said to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wanted to wrap his arms all the way around her, but again he resisted.

"Oh Harry! What am I going to do?" She threw her arms around his torso and sobbed into his chest. Harry felt wonderful and yet horrible all at the same time.

"Now, now. Magdalena whatever it is, it can't be that bad!" At this remark, she began to sob even harder, pressing her face into Harry so that she wouldn't be heard by the other students in the school. She sobbed like that for a good while, until she finally got hold of her emotions.

She looked up at Harry. Her tears had all but stopped, now only a solitary tear ran down her face. She said to him almost in a whisper, "Harry, can I trust you?"

"Of course you can Magdalena, you can tell me anything."

"No, Harry I mean it. This is life or death. I need to know if I can trust you with a secret." Harry began to feel uneasy. Because she'd been placed in Slytherin, he had assumed there was some evil in her. He was terrified that she was about to reveal to him something horrific that she had done to someone. Harry swallowed back his fears and answered her.

"I promise I won't tell, Magdalena."

"Harry, I've not told another soul this, so it is imperative that you keep this information to yourself.

"As you well know, I am a muggleborn. My father works for the bank of London and I've come here from Spain."

"Yes, I know all that, you told me on the train." Harry interrupted.

"Yes Harry, I remember. There is more to my story than just those basic facts.

"My family knew from the time I was a baby that there was something 'special' about me. I could do things that no normal baby should be able to do, or any normal adult, for that matter. My parents were on the verge of taking me to a doctor to seek medical help, when one day a man arrived.

"He was dressed very queerly, in deep purple robes covered with stars. He had a long beard that he kept in a single braid. He was a wizard, Harry. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

"This wizard, Dumbledore, told my parents that I am a witch; that I would eventually need to go to a special school, and that under no circumstance should I be taken to a doctor unless I was ill--in other words, no psychiatrists.

"My parents were overjoyed at this news. They told Dumbledore that they would be happy to supply me with anything I needed to learn, and that they, themselves, would study up so that they could teach me themselves, home schooling me. Dumbledore said that it would be fine to do that, under proper supervision of course, and I'd have to travel to Beaux Batons for my exams at the end of each term.

"And, so, Dumbledore agreed to meet with my family once every month to make sure that all of my studies were on track.

"This plan worked extremely well for my family for 16 years. I went to muggle school in the morning so that I could blend well with the other muggles, and then in the evening my parents taught me magic, theoretically, of course, because they themselves could not perform it."

"At the beginning of this past summer a man visited our house. He told us that Dumbledore was dead, that a teacher had killed him in the name of You-Know-Who. My parents were terrified. Obviously, they'd heard of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, but we were all under the impression that he was dead; and that his followers were inactive. We began packing immediately.

"After we were all packed up we were sitting together having a family meeting, we were discussing if I should go to Hogwarts or if I should continue to be home schooled, when we heard a crash from outside.

"We saw sparks and light everywhere, and there was a woman with an evil face. She aimed her wand at my mother and screamed, 'CRUICIO!' ….." At this, Magdalena began to cry again. Once more, she took hold of Harry, then, when she calmed down enough to speak, she finished her story.

"Harry," she said to him, "they tortured her to insanity, almost to death. We had to have her permanently submitted into Saint Mungos!

"Later, I went to find information about this woman, her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. She is very close to You-Know-Who."

Harry said resentfully, "Yes, I've heard of her."

"Well, Father and I decided that it was not safe for me to be home schooled anymore. The ministry saw it fitting that we should move to London, they got my father a job at the bank, and that I should attend Hogwarts."

Now that he knew her story, Harry wanted to hold her even more. He had a new hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange. He wanted her dead now more than ever. How could anyone bear to hurt such a beautiful person?

Next he thought about Malfoy. He couldn't bear it any longer, he had to say something.

"Then, why are you with Malfoy? No good can come of it Magdalena! His father is a deatheater! His Aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange! Why do you want to do this to yourself?"

"Why do you think I'm here tonight Harry? Don't you think I know that? I care so deeply for Draco. I'm scared for him as well as for myself."

It was getting really late, if they were caught out now, they would both be in serious trouble. Harry walked Magdalena to her common room, and then he returned to his own. He went straight to his dormitory, Ron was already asleep. Harry was glad. He didn't want to have to explain getting in so late to him at that moment. Harry lay down, and he went to sleep.

A special thanks to me new editor! i love you alex curley! as for the rest of you, this chapter took forever, so you best enjoy. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Yes yes, I know it's been a few days, my beta was in Ohio or something.

Chapter Nine

Draco's choice

When Harry woke up, at first he felt there was some fleeting chance of finally being with Magdalena. He felt that the night before had given him some leverage on Malfoy and she would come running into his arms, but then, he knew it was all over. Magdalena seemed to be completely over last night's events. If she wasn't, she really could hide it well. She was laughing and giggling with Draco in the great hall that very morning. Harry felt his jealousy rising once again.

Harry seriously considered confronting Draco, telling him that he and Magdalena could be happy together if it weren't for him. If not for the promise he made to Magdalena, he would have; not that it would mean anything to Malfoy anyway, Harry was certain that Magdalena meant nothing to him really. Hermione caught him staring at her.

"Are you still not over her? She's Malfoy's girlfriend, Harry. There's not much you can do about it." Hermione's words seemed to either strike a nerve, or grant an epiphany to Harry. He ran out of the great hall. Hermione kept on talking to Ron about Magdalena, "She's not THAT pretty anyway. I rather think she's too tall and gawky!"

Draco Malfoy saw Harry running out of the room and snidely, he said, "Those eggs must have gotten to him!" Crabbe and Goyle thought this remark hilarious, Magdalena didn't say a word.

Malfoy noticed that she wasn't laughing, and he asked her, "What's wrong Maggy?"

"Oh, it's nothing Draco; I just don't feel so well all of the sudden."

Draco looked at her, perplexedly. "Maggy, dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Draco, we'll discuss it later," she said looking at Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy understood. They finished their breakfasts in awkward silence. Draco looked around the great hall, searching for an escape from the quiet, looking for something to talk about when Hermione caught his eye. He could tell something was wrong with her by the look on her face, it amused him.

"Take a look at Granger over there! Guess the eggs are bothering her too." Malfoy said to his cronies. They guffawed just like before, Maggy was silent still. Malfoy was beginning to worry about her. He tried desperately to get him to talk but he couldn't.

He resumed his looking around the great hall. Once again, Hermione Granger caught his eye. He thought to himself, "Why can't I stop looking at that filth?" then he realized that the only reason she was filth to him was because of her non-magic parents. Magdalena's parents weren't magical either. Malfoy hated himself for thinking bad things about Hermione.

After potions class that day, Malfoy took Magdalena aside in the hallway. "Maggy, will you please tell me what's wrong now?"

All she said in return was, "Meet me in the common room, after transfiguration."

Malfoy was sweating bullets because Magdalena didn't give him any kind of hint as to what the problem was; he assumed it was him. He was scared to death that he was losing her. He loved her. It was their last year in school, and if things worked out he had every intention of seeing Magdalena further, if not in marriage, then at least living together.

Later that evening, they met in the common room as planned.

"Ok, now tell me what's going on." Malfoy demanded.

At first she was hesitant, then, finally she said to him, "Draco, your family scares me to death! I've only ever told one person this, but..." She went on to tell her story to her beloved Draco.

"And now I've found out that Bellatrix is your aunt Draco!" she finished.

"Well Draco," A cold, deep voice said from the end of the common room. Draco shivered as he recognized its speaker. "I can see you've chosen a beautiful muggleborn, but she is muggleborn, none the less." Lucius Malfoy had come in through the fireplace unnoticed. Magdalena was horrified to see him.

"Oh, don't worry my dear. I won't hurt you. I am not my sister in law. I must be provoked first."

At this, Draco stood in anger. "What are you doing here father?"

"Why, my boy, I'm only making sure that you aren't doing anything stupid. And, sadly, you are."

Draco was infuriated. He couldn't believe his father would do this in front of Maggy. "Father, get out of here! You're going to get caught visiting me so frequently."

"Hmmmm, Draco. Could that be a threat?" Lucius said to his son.

Draco did not answer.

"Well, it appears to be just as I thought then. Son, I'll give you a choice. You can either break ties with this…girl, and never see her again, keeping a strong family behind you, or, you can stay with her and run from your aunt for your whole life. Which one sounds better to you?"

Draco was offended that he was even having this conversation. "I choose her. I love her."

Lucius Malfoy sneered at them both. He disappeared back into the fire.

Magdalena was terribly shaken by the night's events, she wanted answers from Draco. "Exactly, how often is he visiting you Draco?"

"About once a week or so, it's no big deal Maggy." He said trying to kiss her. He was proud that he stood up to his father, and even happier about the choice he had made.

Maggy pushed him off of her, "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I should know about this? I thought your father was on the run! I never expected to run into a convicted deatheater in Hogwarts!" She stared up at him, hurt, gorgeous.

Draco looked at her lovingly. He understood why she was upset, but he was so happy. He wanted her to be happy with him.

"Maggy, didn't you hear what I said to him? I choose you. Stop worrying." He said, and he tried to kiss her again. This time, he succeeded.

"You are so important to me," he said to her in between kisses, "I wish I could hold you forever."

This thought had also crossed Maggy's mind. When she was with Draco, she felt protected. Tonight, she decided, she needed protection.

"How about tonight?" she whispered in his ear.

It was getting late, and all the other Slytherins were in bed but them. Draco picked her up, and he carried her off to his dormitory. He would keep her safe with him that night.

As he carried her up the stairs, kissing her all the way, thoughts of his family pushed into his mind. He tried to block them out, and he did. He didn't want to let anything ruin his night with Maggy. They finally reached his bed…

Haha, hmmm, kind of steamy, sorry if you don't like that kind of thing. R&R please?


	10. Chapter 10

Be prepared for anything, I don't know what I'm going to write until I do.

Chapter Ten

Hermione

What Draco didn't know, was that Hermione had seen him looking at her in the great hall. His face had a more human expression than usual; she couldn't get it out of her mind. He looked almost as though he wanted to say something to her, and lately, she wished that he had. Hermione had a few things in mind to say in return.

She had heard about the night alone that Draco and Magdalena had shared, and she felt that it was totally uncalled-for. She believed that no one should be allowed to break the rules that way without suffering the consequences, although, she knew in her heart no actual rule had been broken. Girls are aloud in the boy's dormitories, she herself had been in Harry's. There was no rule stating that a girl couldn't stay all night, even if it did appear indecent.

The fact of the matter was this: Hermione was jealous of Magdalena. She regretted ever introducing her to Harry, and even more so, that Draco had met her afterwards. She couldn't decide who bothered her more, Harry or Draco.

She had skipped breakfast when she heard about Draco and Magdalena, "Sorry, I lost my appetite" she said to a rather confused Harry. She didn't want to see the two love birds in person. Hermione had forgotten that she had every class with them both, she couldn't help running into them during their first class of the day: potions.

When Hermione walked into that familiar dungeon, she was obviously unfavorably surprised. The first thing she saw was Draco kissing Magdalena, passionately. Hermione dropped her books and ran out of the classroom.

Before she was all the way out the door, Draco caught sight of her. Once again, he hated himself. He didn't know why all the sudden he cared so much how Hermione felt, but he did. This fiasco was enough to make him scoot away from Maggy and think reflectively on the matter.

He had decided what he was going to do; he was going to talk to her. He didn't quite know what he was going to say, but he felt bad for all the pain and heartache he had put her through throughout their years together at Hogwarts. He felt that he owed her at least a few moments of civil conversation.

Potions class was half-way over, Hermione had still not returned. Draco was beginning to worry that he would never get his chance to redeem himself. Finally, he struck up the nerve to ask Professor Plunket, a new teacher at Hogwarts, if he could be excused to find Hermione.

The entire class gasped in surprise, Harry turned around to face Draco.

"Why the devil do you care where she is?" He said hatefully to Malfoy, he too had heard the story about the dormitory.

"Why shouldn't I care," he replied in the most sincerely fake voice he could muster, (He didn't want to really appear to care about Hermione) "We should all cherish our fellow classmates, Potter. Don't you agree Professor?"

Plunket look as confused as everyone else in the room, "Eh? Oh, sure Draco, and hurry back, and please, if you find Miss Granger, bring her with you?"

"Of course Professor." Draco tried to sneer, but he feared that he only ended up looking constipated. Harry watched Draco from the corner of his eye until he was out the door, and out of sight.

Draco wondered the halls for a good while, when he heard her. She was gasping for breath as if she'd been sobbing. He turned a corner, slowly because he didn't want to frighten her, and he saw her lying on the ground, huddled against a statue's feet. She looked miserable, 'doesn't at all have the same effect Maggy has when she's crying' Draco thought, but he still found himself wanting to hold her.

He took three more steps before she noticed he was there. As soon as she saw him, she stopped crying, straightened up, and she tried to appear as though nothing were ever bothering her. This was a horrible failure, and she knew it, because Draco had seen her sobbing only minutes before.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Go on then, jeer. Laugh, joke, tease. Do whatever you feel like you need to do in order to feel more like a man. Go ahead, I'm waiting!"

Draco was hurt by her words. "Hermione, I've come to see that you're ok…"

At this, she began to laugh. She laughed so hard that tears began to fall once again from her large brown eyes. "As if you'd care! Why do you even bother Malfoy? Everyone knows you're a fake. All the sudden, this year, your last year, you're going to be nice to all the muggleborns in the school? It's a trap, it has to be. What are you planning?"

"Hermione…" he took a step closer, "I'm not planning anything. I'm not running any sort of scam, I realize I've been terrible to you, and I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you?"

Hermione stood her ground; she wasn't going to be taken in by any of his lies. But then, he did look so honest, so sincere, so handsome...Once again her mind traveled back to when she caught him looking at her. She began to believe him. She looked up into his face and said, "Malfoy, your whole family is deatheaters, I want to believe you're telling the truth, you have no idea how much I want to believe it…." she said to him, and partly, to herself.

"Hermione, I have a first name. Please call me by something a little more familiar?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… Draco."

He took another step nearer her. They were only separated by approximately a foot of space, he took her hand. "Forgive me, please?" He held her hand up to his mouth, and he kissed it.

Hermione felt very weak; the only words she could say were, "Yes, Draco, I forgive you."

Once again, the plot thickens.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh fan fiction, how I do love you!

Chapter Eleven

An Old Memory

As Draco walked upstairs to his dormitory, he wondered what his father would say when he found out about Hermione. He knew he would find out. Draco surprised himself with how little regard he held for his father's happiness. Draco knew it was only a matter of time now before the deatheaters found Lucius, and if they didn't, the ministry would. It didn't bother him at all that his father would one day be captured.

He was outside the door of the dormitory when he heard the familiar sizzle, crack, and pop of the fire. He knew His father had come to see him again. Draco smiled in triumph. He knew what he was about to say would kill him.

Draco walked into the room, "Hello father." He said in a sneering, wicked voice.

"Why, Draco," came a cold reply, "You appear almost happy to see me. To what do I owe this surprise?"

Draco's smile widened, "There's a new girl in my life father."

Lucius looked very surprised, pleasantly surprised. "What happened to Magdalena, son?"

"Oh, father, I didn't say that I'm dating a new girl, I said there's a new girl in my life, and Hermione's just a friend."

Lucius' jaw dropped. He looked at his son sadly and said, "Why Draco? Why do you suddenly want to mix yourself up with these people?"

Draco only answered, "I like their company."

Lucius could tell what Draco was doing; he knew that his son was only trying to bother him. He decided not to give him that satisfaction. Lucius turned to face the fire, and was gone once again.

Draco was menacingly happy, he had made his father pay for the way he scared Magdalena, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt bad for what he did to his father. The look on his face was not one of disgust, or anger, but one of worry.

Draco didn't understand what was going on, he thought his father hated muggleborns because of their ancestry alone, but this time, Lucius seemed to be worried for Draco's well-being.

Lucius returned to his hideout in the forbidden forest, he sat down with a cold drink, and slowly drifted into sleep.

"Lilly, can I talk to you?" Lucius found himself saying. He was back at Hogwarts, in his Slytherin common room and, again, he was young. Lilly looked into Lucius' face as though she were going to burst into tears, "Of course, Lucius." Immediately after, she looked away.

"Lilly, I've tried to be angry with you. I've tried and I've tried, but I can't. I'm in love with you Lilly. Please, I know you can't love Potter. I saw the way you looked at me just now. Lilly, just tell me that you love me."

Lilly looked at him again, her eyes now flooded with tears, and her face flushed. "Yes, Lucius, I do love you, but…"

"Then come back to me!" he pleaded, "We can run away together Lilly, just the two of us. We can have a life together away from my family and we'll be happy, Lilly, and we can raise our kids in a safe place and…" Lucius stopped. He shook himself free of his daydreams long enough to look at Lilly. She was shaking her head. "Lilly? What? What's wrong?"

"Lucius… I don't want to run for my whole life. I want to stay here, where I can see my parents, where my children can grow up and see the things I saw at their age, I want to be with someone that's not ashamed of me, and James has asked me to stay with him for the summer."

"Lilly, you don't love him! You love me! I know you love me, why won't you just leave him so we can be happy together?"

"No, Lucius, I don't love him. Not yet. But, in time, I know I could love James, just as it took time for me to love you. It's time for you to just let me go."

"Lilly, you don't mean that. I know you don't. Please Lilly!"

Lilly was blinking back the tears; she was trying to be strong. She bit her lip to keep the tears in her eyes where they belong. Finally she answered him. "Lucius, you're right. I will never love James the way I love you. Are you happy now? You've ruined my whole..." at this point, she lost it. Tears were streaming down her face, her breath quickened, her body trembled. "My whole life. I'll never be happy now because I won't be with you. Are you happy? I've said it"

Lucius reached out to hold her, she let him. "Lucius, why do you do this to me?" she looked up at him, she was still trembling. Lucius led her to the couch nearby.

"Sit down, Lilly, you'll feel better." Lilly did as she was told, and Lucius sat down beside her. Lucius put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, Lilly didn't seem to mind.

"Lucius, I'm sorry I hurt you. But, I have to tell you," she said, sitting up and a little away from Lucius, "James and I are really serious…as serious as you and I were, only, I don't feel quite as much for him as I did for you…"

Lucius looked uneasy, "What are you talking about Lilly?" she laid her head back on his shoulder, "Never mind, it's nothing. I'm sorry."

Lucius leaned down to kiss her, and to his surprise she didn't try to stop him. Slowly, the kisses started to get more and more passionate, Lilly clutched at Lucius' torso, holding him more tightly to her. Little more time went by before it became too much for Lucius, he started to undress her, and at the same time, undressing himself. They made love right there on the couch in the common room.

Little more steamy? I'm sorry everyone, once again, if you don't like that kinda thing. Blame my boyfriend for being so sexy. R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update, I've had a lot going on and such, hopefully I won't make that a pattern, ok?

Chapter 12

Ron

Harry was becoming worried about Hermione. Everyday, she was more and more distracted, more and more distant. He didn't know if it were because something had happened to her or if she was merely bogged down with her studies; Hermione had always been one to take on more than she could handle.

He and Ron usually met Hermione before breakfast. They waited for her in the common room, but she never greeted them. Finally, Ron went on to breakfast. Harry stayed a while longer. After waiting for nearly forty five minutes, Harry finally decided to go down to the Great Hall without her.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, he expected to see Hermione's disheveled hair and her tired expression. He saw neither of these things. In fact, Hermione wasn't at breakfast at all.

By now, Ron too was getting worried about Hermione.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" he said to Harry.

Harry didn't want to upset Ron even more by answering, "I don't know" but, he had no clue as to what to say.

"I'm sure she'll be down shortly," Harry lied. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

Ron, looking very distraught, stood to go find Hermione. When standing, of course he could see the entire hall. He could see Hermione. She was in the back of the room, hiding from the world.

Ron went to her, not telling Harry that he'd seen her. When he got there, he could see she had been crying, and that she was staring at the Slytherin table.

"Hermione…. What's…?" He didn't know what to say to her, he had seen that look many times before. Not on her face, but on his own late at night in the mirror. Hermione's heart was broken.

For a moment, Ron took his eyes off of her and looked to the Slytherin table. He knew it had to be Malfoy; there had been rumors around Hogwarts of he and Hermione. Because there had been no proof of this, Ron merely took it with a grain of salt. Now he wasn't so sure.

Ron knelt beside her, he took her hand. "It's going to be alright, whatever happened, Harry and me will get him."

Hermione looked appalled. "Get him? For what? He hasn't done anything."

Ron was very puzzled at this point.

"He was a perfect gentleman to me Ron, nothing happened. It's just a little crush is all.

Ron was now angry. "You've been hiding from us, back here blubbering and carrying on over a crush? I can't believe you Hermione! How could you be so inconsiderate? Why couldn't you just tell us if it's nothing serious?"

Ron's rage incited more tears. Hermione's face turned vermillion. "Please Ron, don't tell Harry…." That's all she said before she got up and walked away.

Ron was infuriated. Hermione had a crush on Malfoy, did she? Didn't want him to know about it? Didn't want Harry to know? How could she be so selfish, so childish, so… like a girl? Ron stomped back to the Gryffindor table with every intention of telling Harry everything… yet… by the time he got there, he felt less rage. By the time he got there, he felt he should protect Hermione's secret, should protect her…

His anger at Hermione was replaced by anger with himself. How could he let a creep like Malfoy get close to her, let him break her heart? Ron felt useless.

As he approached the table, Harry could tell something was wrong. "What happened mate?"

Ron knew he had to keep Hermione's secret. "Nothing, didn't find her. I think I'm going to look outside near Hagrid's" then Ron, too, turned around and walked away.

As soon as he was outside the Great Hall, and he knew Harry couldn't see him, Ron broke into a sprint. He wanted to catch Hermione and find out what happened and more than anything, he wanted to apologize for yelling at her.

He ran up the hallway to the library, ran to the common room, he ran everywhere that she could be. There was no Hermione to be seen anywhere. Ron felt very disheartened. He wanted desperately to find Hermione.

He finally gave up; he had to go to class. Since he and Hermione had class together, he had hoped to see her. She wasn't there. Potions class was now over. Next was Transfiguration. No Hermione thereeither.

Ron was feeling very uneasy, where was she hiding? The more the thought about it, the more it bothered him. He wanted Hermione to look at him the way she looked at Malfoy… He shook his head free of those thoughts and went on to lunch.

Well, that's chapter 12. again, I'm sorry this one took so long. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

I got all caught up in the fan fiction spirit again! Hope you like! He he, I'm totally enjoying myself!

Chapter 13

He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named

That night, Ron went looking for Malfoy. He wanted to discover once and for all what was going on, and he wanted to put a stop to it. He was on a rampage. Fueled by anger and fear, anger directed at Malfoy, and fear of losing his dearest friend, Hermione. Ron didn't see Harry in front of him, and hardly noticed when he ran straight into him.

"Hey Ron, where are you…?" But Ron was already gone. He was determined to find what he was looking for. "Nice to see you too mate." Harry said sarcastically.

Harry had been doing a lot of thinking lately about Voldemort and the deatheaters. This whole year, their activity had been at an all time low. He hadn't even given them a thought until Rita Skeeter wrote an article for the Daily Prophet titled, "Is HE Dead Again?"

Harry was getting really worried now, his friends were acting so strangely, Hermione was gone all the time, and when she was around, she was like a zombie. Dead to the world. Ron seemed more angry than usual, too. Magdalena had near completely abandoned the whole group she was so happy to hang out with at the beginning of the school year. Neville was completely absorbed in his studies. Everyone had changed so much, and the year was not half over.

He's got to be planning something, thought Harry, but what? What are they doing now?

Harry was totally perplexed. There had been no signs of ill doing, not even his scar was showing any symptoms of evil afoot. Voldemort doesn't just stop, he thought, he's got to be planning something.

Harry was wondering through the halls, on the way to his common room, talking to himself and looking very odd when Malfoy spotted him. He yelled out, "Hey Potter, do you think you can walk a straight line? Let's hope you'll be able to fly straight for the quidditch match tomorrow!" Malfoy laughed and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, joined him in loud unnecessary laughter.

Since Magdalena had stopped spending time with him and his friends, Harry felt no need to keep his promise to be nice to Malfoy at a time like this. He asked him point blank, "What are you doing, Malfoy? I know something's going on, and I'm almost positive you're involved."

Malfoy looked at Harry; he honestly had no idea what he was talking about. Draco had been given a clean slate, all of the business about deatheaters was behind him, and he had been under the imperious curse. This was, of course, a touchy subject for him.

"What the devil are you jawing about Potter?" He didn't even try to sneer, he wanted Harry to see the sincere look on his face, and he wanted Harry to know that if something was going on, that he was taking no part in it.

Harry looked hard at him. His expression really was quite blank. The evil Malfoy Harry knew would take any opportunity to talk about how great friends he and Voldemort were, but not this Malfoy. Could he have been telling the truth? Harry himself had seen that he was unable to kill Dumbledore…

"Ok Malfoy, you'll get by this time, but believe me. If something is going on, I will find out, I always do."

Malfoy and his friends kept walking, Harry once again set off for the common room.

Harry walked up the stairwell to the portrait of the fat lady, and he said the new password, "Figglemumpkins". He stepped into the room and he saw Ginny sitting in a chair facing the fireplace.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Harry asked as he sat down in the adjacent chair.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you," she said, "he's not missing is he?" She looked scared. Ginny knew what it was like to be "missing". Her first year at Hogwarts, she had be missing almost the whole year. Not literally, but in a way.

Harry quickly responded, "No I'm sure he's fine. He just ran into me in the hall and I haven't seen him since."

"Well Harry, you are best friends, it's natural that you would see each other in the hall."

"Not what I meant," Harry said, "He plowed right into me without as much as a hello. I'm worried about him, to tell you the truth. Him and Hermione too; something weird is going on with both of them.

Ginny looked at Harry softly, "I'm sure they're fine Harry. It's your last year here; maybe they're just nervous about graduating. I know Ron has a right to be with his grades!"

They both laughed, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey Ginny, I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight, tell Ron I'm looking for him if you see him."

Harry went up to his dormitory, but he didn't go to bed. He opened the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

Haha I thought I'd take a break from the soap opera who loves who thing. Hope you like! R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A Walk in the Moonlight

Harry sneaked right up to Ginny, being completely silent so that she wouldn't hear him. As he walked past, he saw that she was soundly asleep in the chair. Harry sighed with relief and kept on walking, now a little less cautious.

He made it to the common room door with no problems, everything was totally still. Harry strained his ears for noise, but no sound reached him. Gently, he opened the door and stepped outside onto the stairwell.

Harry was very uneasy. There wasn't any sign of anyone being awake in the castle, not even Filch. He expected to look down and see Mrs. Norris, but there was no cat. There was no danger, only silence.

Harry made his way down one hall, and then the next. He was headed toward the dungeons. He knew what he needed to do; he needed to get into the Slytherin common room.

His confidence was building, there were no obstacles in his path. Harry considered dropping his invisibility cloak into one of the many vacant rooms, but decided against it. He kept the cloak on, and it was a good thing.

His entire venture was not carefree and safe that night; Harry saw something move in the shadows ahead. He thought to himself, ok don't get scared. You don't know what it is; it could be Peeves trying to set up some practical joke for tomorrow. Don't get scared…

Harry approached; still trying to convince himself that he was not scared. To his surprise, when he got to that dark corner, nothing was there. Harry thought it must be the shadows playing tricks on his eyes; it had been a long time since he'd had one of his night strolls. He kept on to the dungeon.

When Harry arrived at his destination, he realized one very important detail: he did not know the password. This would make things difficult. Feeling defeated, Harry leaned against the wall adjacent to the doorway. He stood there for a moment before finally deciding that no one was coming out, and he took a seat.

Feeling too disappointed and deflated to walk back to his own dormitory, Harry sat there in that spot for what seemed like hours. Finally, the door opened in front of him.

It was Magdalena. Harry had forgotten how beautiful she looked at night, but he was reminded now. She walked up stairs out of the dungeon area, Harry followed. When they reached the hallway, Harry couldn't help but stare at her skin and hair glistening flawlessly in the moonlight beaming in from the many windows; he was entranced.

Harry couldn't have stopped following her if he wanted to, so strong was his attraction to her, she walked to the main door and stepped outside, now she was fully bathed in the light outside, Harry's heart raced.

She was acting very strangely, but he didn't care. He just wanted to look at her.

By now, Harry had abandoned his mission to find out what Voldemort was doing. He watched her burry something on the grounds next to the forest. She marked it with a large rock, the color of blood. None of this seemed odd in the slightest to Harry. When she was finished, she looked around to make sure no one had followed her.

For the smallest moment, Harry wanted to take off his cloak and tell her that he loved her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, but he decided against this. Instead, he resolved that he would romance her tomorrow during the daylight. Suddenly…

Harry woke up in his bed, it was morning and he was running late. Last night's dream was so real, he could have sworn it had happened, but apparently it hadn't.

Now that he was remembering the dream, rather than experiencing it, he found Magdalena's behavior had been very questionable. She had been doing something she shouldn't, something evil… but it was only a dream.

To be sure, Harry ran outside, skipping breakfast completely. He ran to the place where the dream Magdalena had buried something. Sure enough, there was fresh dirt and a rock placed on top of the exact shape and size as the one he had seen last night. There was one major difference. There was nothing there that was red like the dream stone, only the red hot searing pain in his scar.

Well I'm finally getting to the plot; I hope you guys are happy. Haha, R&R please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Suspicions

The Thanksgiving feast was coming up and this year, the seventh years were going to have a ball as well. Harry had no idea who to ask, by now Cho Chang was sufficiently annoying to him; as she was to everyone else as well. She had a habit of spouting off gossip and rumors that no one really cared to hear; Harry didn't want to be around that all night.

He considered asking Hermione, but she was acting so strangely lately. He was afraid she would snap on him at any moment. Finally, Harry resolved that he must go alone; it would give him time to observe everyone and examine his theory.

It was now three days until Thanksgiving; Harry didn't even try to appear as though he were looking for a date. Harry's friends found this behavior odd, and were worried about him.

"Harry, you can't go alone; what will Malfoy think? He'll think you're still pining over that Magdalena broad." Ron said to Harry in hopes of achieving some normalcy.

"Well Ron, the way you've been acting lately isn't exactly kosher, is it? You've been running around the school like a mad-man, no one knows where you're going, and if they do no one is telling. What's going on with you?" Harry responded in a desperate change of the subject.

Ron looked surprised, his face turned red andhis breathing quickend;he was not expecting Harry to ask questions so soon, it had only been yesterday that he'd run into him, not much time for Harry to be fully suspicious. "Harry, what are you gabbing about mate?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Where the devil were you last night? And this morning? You ran into me in the hall and then disappeared! What was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe you could think that your best bloke was having an off day? Hmm? Well anyway, I was having trouble in… uh….transfig, and I was looking for Hermione so she could tutor me. I couldn't find her, so obviously I was a little put off. "

Harry had a hard time believing Ron. His story was just too shaky. "So where then, were you this morning?" Harry said accusingly.

Ron turned a little pale, but he recovered and said, "Well I told you I was having trouble in classes, so when I found Hermione we agreed to meet in the library early this morning and study some more."

This was a lie; Harry knew Ron had never went to bed that night. "Ron, I went out last night. I'm really suspicious that there is no deatheater activity, so I went to spy on Malfoy. You weren't there when I left, and you weren't there when I woke up. So I really can't believe that you came to bed at all if you didn't know I was missing last night!"

At first, Ron tried to change the subject. "Wait, I wasn't there when you left... and I wasn't there when you woke up. Don't you mean i wasn't there when you got back?" Ron tried to be convincing, looking confused. It wasn't working, Harry didn't say a word. He just had an incredulous look on his face.Ron was never going to catch Harry. Harry was going to catch him.

Ron knew he was caught, but he didn't want to tell the truth, so he kept on. "I fell asleep in the library, if you must know. It's a little embarrassing actually so I didn't feel a need to tell you. Sorry I didn't know you'd freak out."

Harry looked Ron over. This story was possible, he thought. Ron was very disheveled looking; it wasn't hard to think he'd spent the night in the library. Harry decided to drop it.

"Well, ok I guess. So you found Hermione? Thank God." Harry said to Ron.

Ron was relieved that Harry had changed the subject to Hermione, "Yeah, I found her when I went into the library. I told her that we were all worried about her and we started talking and she said 'well if I were you I'd be more worried about your grades!' and so she decided to tutor me. You know how she is"

Harry said, "Yeah I know how she is."

Ron continued, "Harry I think I want to ask her to the ball, but as antisocial as she is lately I don't know if she'll say yes."

The boys didn't know it, but Hermione was walking up behind them at that exact moment.

"So I'm antisocial, am I Ron?" she said playfully. "I suppose I deserve that. But you shouldn't give up before you give it a try" She blushed and sat down closely beside Ron.

Harry was shocked, not only was Hermione down amongst the other students, she was being friendly to Ron as well. "What is going on with you two?" Harry demanded.

Both of them looked surprised and asked Harry if he was feeling well. Across the Great Hall, shouts were audible from the Slytherin table.

"Where were you last night Maggy? Pansy said you snuck out in the middle of the night! Who were you going to meet?" Malfoy was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Harry felt sick. So it was true.

Sorry I'm taking so long to update lately, I've got a lot of crap going on trying to get my classes together here and my school's guidance center is a joke. R&R? I'll love you forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Those of you that don't like Magdalena, prepare to be happy.

Chapter 16

The Plan

Harry's suspicions of deatheater activity were now confirmed, and he was almost positive Malfoy knew nothing about it. If he were involved, why would he react that way toward Magdalena? It broke Harry's heart knowing that she was involved, but he knew what he had to do. He had to find out what she was up to and put an end to it.

Now that Malfoy and she were fighting, Harry thought he would ask her to the ball. At the ball, he would get to know her better, learn what he needed in order to interfere with her plans.

"Ron, I know what I'm going to do." Harry then proceeded to tell Ron what happened, what he saw, and what he was going to do about it.

"Whoa. Are you sure you can handle a night alone with her mate? She might turn you evil too."

Harry hadn't thought about this. He knew that Magdalena had some kind of power over him, the way he was so attracted to her that her evilness didn't even register with him when he saw her right in front of him doing dark magic.

Harry was desperate not to fall for her spell, or even to help her with what she was sent to do. "Ron," Harry asked, "How is it that you've never been all that attracted to her? I mean, most of us are completely crazy about her, but not you…"

Ron thought this over for a minute, being very careful about what he was going to say, "She's not all that pretty to me, I guess."

Harry was incredibly confused. "How? She's so…I don't even know what to call it."

"Bewitching? Enchanting? Enthralling? Maybe I'm not meant to be under her spell, maybe just you and Malfoy are. Or, maybe it's because I've been in love with Hermione for 7 years," Ron saw the shocked look on Harry's face, "Yeah, don't say you didn't think it anyway, but I have always loved her… I think I always will, and no other girl can measure up to that."

"Wow. That's…amazing, but it doesn't help me a bit."

"Sorry mate, I wish I could help. Good luck tomorrow night, somehow I think she'll say yes."

With that, Ron went to meet Hermione in the library.

Harry went on a walk, racking his brain for a plan. He thought to himself, I'm going to wing it, and then he saw her. Harry's heart started racing, he knew he was going to regret this…

"Hey Magdalena, wait up!" he shouted to her across the hall. She turned and looked at him and Harry had to focus really hard on something, anything but her. He decided he would think about what Ron had said. "Are you and Malfoy going to the ball together?" Harry asked.

Magdalena started to cry, to Harry's astonishment, she looked like any other girl crying: nothing special."No… we're taking a break, Draco doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm cheating on him!" with that she broke into full on weeping, right on Harry's shoulder. Again, Harry was surprised to realize that this didn't faze him.

"Alright, we should go together. I'll meet you at your dorm at seven?"

"Ok." She answered, and they went their separate ways.

later that evening

"Ok? She said ok?" Hermione was utterly flabbergasted. "What kind of answer is that? Go from blubbering to 'ok' in a matter of seconds. I don't like her."

Ron laughed, "That is so unlike you, 'I don't like her' how funny!"

Harry was now laughing as well, "You two are insane. But anyway, she had absolutely no effect on me this afternoon, I just thought about what you told me, Ron"

"And what was that?" Hermione said.

"Err, nothing." Harry didn't know if Hermione knew Ron's feelings for her.

"Its ok mate, I've told her. Hermione, he thought about how much I love you, have loved you for seven years."

Harry said, "Well that's a pretty big secret to keep from your best friend, so I guess it occupied my mind so much that she couldn't get in… and, by the way, I don't bloody appreciate being lied to for seven years!" Harry tried to look stern, but in the end just laughed about it.

"It's getting late and I didn't get much sleep last night." Hermione said.

Ron blushed, and Harry said, "Eww, I don't want to make assumptions about what happened in the library. I'll just let you go to bed. Goodnight."

Harry and Ron went up to their dorm, Hermione went up to hers.

There ya'll go! R&R if you love me!


	17. Chapter 17

I just want to say, school started, and I'm very sorry I have not updated in so long. Forgive me? And, I can't remember if I had said it was a Christmas Ball, or a Thanksgiving Ball, so we're going to go with Christmas from now on, ok? Ok.

Chapter 17

The Ball

It was now the night before the ball and Harry couldn't sleep. Given his track record with Magdalena; he couldn't see how he was going to be able to resist her if she tried to get him to do something evil. In the end he was certain of what he had to do. He had to take her to the ball. He couldn't back out now; he was going to have to be on his guard at all times.

When Harry got up in the morning, he noticed that Ron was missing. "Where the devil…?" Harry mumbled in his confusion. He got dressed quickly, assuming that Ron had left early for breakfast.

In the Great Hall, Harry walked straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down in-between Neville and Ron, who was there as expected. As Harry approached, he noticed that there was a sudden silence. They had been talking about him.

"Alright, alright, what's going on?" Harry said to his friends.

"Well…" Ron said, "Magdalena has been telling people about your date tonight, and Malfoy is absolutely going mad."

Ron had hardly gotten this out when Malfoy came blustering up to the table screaming at the top of his lungs, "Oh, so it's you Potter, is it? Trying to get with my girl eh? What are you playing at Potter; she already picked me over you once!"

This just got on Harry's nerves. He wanted to say, "Actually I think she's evil and I'd be happy to not have anything to do with her" but he couldn't do that. Instead he decided to hurt Malfoy. He said "Hah, I didn't have to try at all Malfoy. She came running to me, willingly, wantingly, passionately."

Malfoy's jaw dropped, he stared at Harry for a very long time, wishing that he was lying, but not sure if he was. Finally, Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. He walked away briskly and joined his fellow Slytherins.

Everyone in the Hall was chattering about the ball, what their dress robes looked like, who they were going with, and whether Harry had been with Magdalena all along. It was nerve wracking.

That day, classes flew by for Harry, as he was dreading that night. By the end of his last class, Harry had a serious headache. He knew he had to do this, but he didn't want to. And so, he and Ron went up to their room to get dressed.

When they were getting dressed, Harry asked Ron, "So, why did you leave so early this morning eh?"

Ron just answered him, "Listen, I'd tell you if I thought you really wanted to know." And then he grinned at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and said to him, "Ok, Ron, doing that is just as bad as telling me." Ron giggled and continued getting dressed.

Finally, they had gotten on their dress robes and they looked rather nice. Harry's stomach was in a knot, he was going to have to meet Magdalena in ten minutes. "Well Ron, it's time. I have to go meet up with her." Harry said with a solemn look on his face.

Ron nodded. "I'll go with you mate."

As they walked to the door to open it, to their surprise there was Magdalena. She looked amazing, in a dark purple gown covered in lace, her hair curled and falling down around her face and her eyes dark and mysterious. All of Harry's ill feelings disappeared and he turned to Ron and said, "Don't wait up." Ron grinned and said, "Likewise." And the boys went their separate ways.

"So, Magdalena, why didn't you wait for me to come get you?" Harry said to her on their way to the ball.

"Well… Harry… I just…I couldn't wait to see you is all. I've been really excited about tonight." She said to him, with a playful smile. Harry's heart melted. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Every student and teacher at Hogwarts was in that room, and when Harry and Magdalena arrived, every student and teacher was staring at them. Magdalena turned a coy shade of red and looked at Harry. "Harry, why are they all staring like that?"

Again, Harry had the impulse to say to her, "Why, Magdalena, don't you know? You're evil. It's not every day someone with a heart as black as yours comes into this school!" But of course he didn't, or couldn't, because of the spell he seemed to be under. Instead he only said, "It's because they've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, dear."

That night they danced and had a marvelous time. Harry could not find one suspicious thing about her, but, there had to be something. There had to be!

Towards the end of the evening, Malfoy walked up to Harry and said, "Listen, Potter, did you mean all that about her coming running…passionately? … Because… I have to say, it's been bothering me a bit."

Harry looked Malfoy over, he looked genuinely distraught. He wanted to console him and tell him it was a lie to make him mad but just as he was about to do so, he said, "Of course it was true, what do you expect?" and he felt a smirk spread over his face.

Harry checked himself, horrified at what he had just done. He looked over to Ron, who was dancing with Hermione and having a grand time. Then, he looked to Magdalena who was smiling at him. Harry blushed. Next he looked at Malfoy. Shaking with anger, and suddenly disappeared. Harry felt overwhelmed. He hadn't meant to say that, what was wrong with him?

Yes, it has been a while. Sorry if I've lost my groove, if you like it still, give me some reviews! And if you don't, review anyway! Just don't be too harsh, k?


End file.
